


Lego House

by minseokuals (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm just moving it, Other, This did not flop on tumblr, This is soft as shit BOY, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/minseokuals
Summary: You and Chris finally move in together after four years of dating.





	Lego House

“How could you pick out the couch set, that clashes with the set theme, Chris?” You slapped your boyfriend on his arm as you stared at the brown leather couch.

“It was literally the only couch they had on sale, and you told me not to leave unless I had a couch for the house.”

“I did say that, but you could’ve picked one that wasn’t as brown as the shit that comes out of my ass.” Chris chuckled at your pouting face and your comparison of the couch’s color. “Once we start painting, the couch will look better, love. I promise.”

The expression on your face shifted once painting was mentioned, and again Chris laughed at your child like behavior. “It better, Christopher,” you replied while heading to your shared bedroom.

“Where are you going?”

“Did you seriously think I was going to risk getting paint on one of my best shirts?”

“Y/n, I told you that you should’ve just put on what you planned to paint in this morning,” Chris rolled his eyes and headed over to the paint canisters to open them.

“Yeah yeah,” you said while swatting in the air towards Chris. “Do your job and open the paint instead of worrying about me.”

“Rude,” Chris mumbled.

By the time you came back into the living room, Chris was just finishing up putting the painter’s tape around the windows and front door. “What color did we get for the living room again?” You whispered over his shoulder.

“Tan.”

“Tan! TAN! Chris our living room is going to look even more dull with a brown couch and tan walls.”

“Not if we decorate it right. Light blue or rose?”

“Light blue. What is this for? What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chris responds while hooking his phone up to the speaker.

“You ask me a question with no context. If you’re planning my funeral, dress me in rose instead.”

“Go grab your paintbrush,” Chris laughed out and placed his phone on the island dividing the living room and kitchen.

“Go grab your paintbrush,” you mocked back. “Wait.”

“What?”

“I think I packed my paintbrush up.” Chris stared at you with his eyebrows furrowed. “Like I put it in a box full of other things, taped the box up, and put it in the moving truck.”

“Y/n!”

“Don’t blame me,” you mumbled. “I was excited to finally leave that hell hole.”

Chris stuck his hand out for you to grab, “Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“We need decorations and to buy you another brush, love.”

You grabbed his hand and headed to the door, “so that’s why you asked me light blue or rose?”

“Why else would I ask?”

“Good question,” you replied before skipping to Chris’ car and sliding in the passenger seat, waiting for him to get in.

“Ikea or Lowe’s?” Chris asked after starting the car.

“Lowe’s first then Ikea. It’ll take hours to pick out decorations and the rest of the furniture.”

“But Ikea is closer,” he whined.

“Which is why we should go on the way home, Christopher.”

“You’re right.”

The car ride to the closest Lowe’s lasted longer than both you and Chris anticipated, only because it was about that time everyone was getting off of work.

“Told you we should’ve gone to Ikea first,” Chris mumbled.

“Then turn the car around, since you wanna complain,” you said back.

In response, Chris slowly turned his head towards you with his mouth wide open. “If you didn’t pack your paintbrush up, we wouldn’t be sitting in this hot ass car in the middle of traffic.”

“I told you I was excited to leave, so I threw everything in a box. I wasn’t paying attention,” you snapped.

“I could tell you weren’t paying attention.”

After Chris’ last comment you were both completely quiet. The mid-day heat was making both of you very irritable and the fact that you’ve been sitting in the same spot for twenty minutes isn’t helping.

“I left my phone,” Chris mumbled to himself before turning to you. “Can you hook yours up to the aux?”

“It’s dying. Were you so excited to go shopping that you forgot your phone?”

“You’re mean.”

“Why don’t you ever use your radio?”

“Because they never play anything good. Can you please hook your phone up?” Chris whined again.

You turned your phone off and laughed at Chris’ expression before turning the radio on. After flipping through about ten channels, you settled on one station that was playing a song that made it really feel like the summer, along with the heat.

“And I thought you said they never play anything good,” you laughed out.

“They usually don’t, but this song is great. I guess I’ll give this station props.”

“I hear Miguel. Is it a Miguel song?”

“It’s Miguel and Janelle Monáe. It’s Primetime. I played it for you before.”

“Played it or sung it, because I’ve never heard this.”

“I actually played the song for you like a whole year ago!” Chris exclaimed while you laughed at him.

After you finished your laughing fit, you noticed that a few cars up ahead was finally starting to move. “Turn the car back on, Chris.”

Chris did exactly that and you guys were finally moving through traffic. “Do you think there was an accident?” He asked.

“I think there was one, it had to be with how long we were just sitting there.”

“We’re still going to Lowe’s first, right?”

“Of course we are, it would’ve been a waste of time if you were actually going to turn around when we’re basically here.”

Chris hummed in response and turned into the parking lot. “In then out, okay?”

“I know I know. I’m more excited about Ikea than painting. It’ll take me like five minutes.”

You hopped out the car and Chris yelled after you, “I’ll be counting down!”

“Five minutes Christopher! It’s only going to take me five, I promise.”

Your plan, initially, was to grab a paintbrush, pay for it, and leave. But that definitely didn’t happen. Especially since you went in alone.

Along with the paintbrush you found, you were convinced to buy more paint as well. And since the walls in your new house were going to be dull anyway, the color you grabbed should help a little.

As you slid back in the car with a wide grin on your face, Chris looked at you with his eyebrows raised.

“Okay, I took like ten minutes but you’ll thank me for this,” you replied after putting the bag in the backseat of the car.

“What else did you get?”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll see when the time comes,” you replied with a grin on your face. “Let’s go to Ikea now.”

“It’s getting late, we should go tomorrow so we’ll have all day.”

“I consider this Ikea trip a date, so that means you’re bailing out on a date, Christopher.”

”Wha—“

“It’s wrong to bail out on dates.”

“Oh my God, you’re so dramatic,” Chris laughed out and started the car.

“Can we at least look around, please?”

Chris didn’t respond, instead, he snickered and turned the radio on then immediately turned it off.

“What was playing?” You asked Chris with a confused look on your face.

“A sad song and I don’t want to be sad right now,” he pouted.

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m very happy to finally be in the next step of our relationship, and Joji’s sad ass song is not going to strip me of my happiness.”

“You’re a mess, Chris.”

“But I’m your mess and you have to deal with me forever!”

“Ew, can I return you? I lost the receipt, can I return you without it?”

Chris scoffed and mumbled under his breath, “It’s been more than thirty days, you’re way too late.”

“I’m pretty sure I can do an exchange. Minho is still single right?”

Chris gasped loud in response and shoved your arm, making your whole body move. “I can’t stand you,” he laughed out.

“Lies,” you laughed. “You can’t get enough of me.”

“Sadly, you’re completely right.” Chris smiled to himself and continued driving in silence. Suddenly he yelled, making you shriek out of surprise.

“Land ho!” He yelled, causing you to flinch in response and shove his head.

“Don’t scare me like that, fool!”

“You should be more excited than me since you consider this a date, fool.”

“I am excited, but I don’t have to yell to show my excitement.”

As soon as Chris parked the car, you hopped out and walked around to the driver’s side and started wiggling in place.

“What are you doing?” Chris laughed as he got out.

“Showing my excitement. Come on,” you grabbed his hand and led the two of you inside the department store.

As soon as you two walked in, y’all were greeted with kids screaming and yelling in the mini playground.

You squeezed Chris’ hand and smiled softly to yourself, “When we upgrade to a bigger house, let’s put a small playground in our back yard.”

“Huh?”

“A…small…playground,” you broke down for him to understand.

“For what?” He choked out. “Dogs? Cats?”

“Children, Christopher.” He furrowed his eyebrows once again. “Kids. You do plan on having kids, right?”

Chris glanced back towards the mini playground and then looked back towards you, “Yeah, but like no time soon. Let’s get married first, I mean if you want to. I’m not forcing you,” he paused. “We could have kids first then marry. There’s no right order. Or we can just have kids and not marry, I’m not complaining.”

You started snickering as Chris was trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. “Should we look at bedroom sets first or living room?”

“Huh? Oh um living room, just for decorations and what not. Cause you know we got the couch.”

“Yeah the doo doo brown couch,” you mumbled.

“Come on, y/n.” Chris dragged the last syllable of your name and pouted. “You would’ve been more upset if I came home with no couch at all.”

“Correct,” You hummed. “Babe, what about this blue?” You asked as you ran over to a living room set and grabbed a throw pillow.

“It’s cute, but it’s dark blue. I thought you said light blue?”

“How about we do dark blue decorations for the living room and light blue for our room?”

Chris raised a brow at you, “Does that question have something to do with whatever you bought?”

“Maybe,” you mumbled before grabbing a nearby catalog and leaned against a table by the living room set.

“Let’s go look at bedroom stuff,” Chris took the catalog from you and grabbed your hand.

Hand in hand, you and Chris walked by various living room sets, and every so often, you would try to venture off until Chris wrapped himself around you, gaining the attention of nearby shoppers.

When you the two of you finally got to the bedroom room section of the department store, that’s when Chris let you go and you immediately took off.

“Just like a child,” someone whispered behind Chris making him jump forward.

“Minho! Don’t do that, I probably would’ve punched you,” Chris started while holding his hand over his chest. “Why are you here though?”

Minho looked around before leaning towards Chris, “So, we’re having a crisis.”

“What did you destroy? Did y’all put a hole in my wall already?”

“Not exactly,” Minho whispered looking around. “Everything is set up, the house looks great, but—“ he trailed off.

“But what, Minho?”

“Y/n texted me like a whole hour and a half ago but I didn’t check my phone until like thirty minutes ago.”

“Minho, please get to the point,” Chris rushed.

“Y/n texted me asking my opinion on some blue paint, and since I didn’t respond, it’s kinda too late now. The paint has already been bought and it is currently in your car.”

“It’s okay, we can just like paint the outside of the house or something. I’ll figure it out,” Chris sighed and placed a hand on Minho’s shoulder. “By the way, why didn’t y’all just call me?”

“Changbin tried to, but you left your phone on the charger,” Minho laughed out.

“Christopher!” You called out from afar, before walking towards him. “Remember when I showed you this? It’ll be really cute if we left little reminders and cute notes for each other up here.” You said while holding a gold memo board in the air.

“Hey y/n!” Minho called out.

“Hi what’re you doing here? Actually, don’t answer, can you help me convince Mr. Stubborn to buy this?” You asked while poking Chris in his arm.

“Trust me,” Minho started. “He’ll cave in,” he winked.

“Alright! Time to go everyone.” Chris took the memo board out your hands and pushed you and Minho towards the exit.

“But we really didn’t get to look at anything for the bedroom,” you whined.

“Trust me, y/n, Chris got it covered,” Minho answered for him.

“Go home Lee Minho,” Chris pushed Minho away from the two of you and grabbed your hand. “We have a new home to get to.”

“Cute,” Minho mumbled. “I guess I’ll be on my way. Bye guys!”

“Minho text me back the next time I say something is urgent,” you called after him.

As you and Chris approached the car, you noticed that he kept looking in the backseat and the Lowe’s bag that was definitely not on the floor. He looked at you with his eyebrows raised and your eyes widened.

“What is it?” He questioned while sliding in the car.

“I’m pretty sure Minho already told you,” you mumbled.

“So basically what I’m understanding is that we both planned on surprising each other,” he chuckled.

“We what now? What did you do? What did you buy? Who’s in on this surprise? You didn’t invite my family did you?” You questioned Chris and he just kept a smile on his face and drove without saying a word.

When Chris pulled up to your new house, he stayed in the car while you quickly got out. “Come on, I wanna see whatever you got me,” you said while bouncing up and down.

“Minho was right. You’re just like a child,” Chris said as he got out the car. “And what made you think my surprise is in the house?”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense.” You grabbed Chris’ hand and rushed to the front door.

“Well, are you gonna open the door?” Chris asked.

“Getting there,” you replied while putting the key in the door. “I was just excited.”

You opened the door and Chris turned the light on and you froze in place looking at the newly furnished living room and dining room.

“What even…how?” You turned to Chris with a look of confusion written all over your face.

“Do you like it? I had the guys help put the house together while we were out.”

You walked over to the picture collage on the wall above your new tv. “When did you get all these pictures of us?”

“Cute, right? I had them for a while, but I had to hide them from you cause your very nosy,” Chris laughed.

“Christopher,” you started with your voice full of emotion. “You literally got everything I told you about months ago.”

“Exactly. Did you look at our room yet?”

“How much did you bribe them?” You asked referring to all his friends that helped out.

“I told them that they get first dibs on the chicken when we have our house warming party.” Chris walked over to you and hugged you around the waist, “Go look at our room, it’s even better than the living room.”

Once you left to go upstairs, Chris turned on one of your favorite songs and hooked his phone up to the sound bar underneath the tv.

“I love that song,” you called out. “Turn it up.”

“Don’t worry, I was.” He yelled up the stairs, then quickly opened the front door to let Woojin in with a camera.

“I better be your best man, for this,” Woojin mumbled while walking over to the edge of the stairs.

You suddenly yelled Chris’ name and appeared at the top of the stairs with the same gold memo board you showed Chris at Ikea. Instead, this time, there was already something on each clip of the board.

The sight before you eyes was truly a fantasy that anyone would dream: the sight of Chris on his knee with a ring in his hand, and of course, Woojin recording everything at the bottom of the stairs.

You ran down the stairs, after putting the memo board down, and hugged Chris with your eyes full of tears.

Woojin cleared his throat, making you break the hug with Chris. “So what’s the answer?”

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” You hugged Chris again then ran over and hugged Woojin.

“You’re going to be his best man, right?” You asked him.

“I don’t know,” Woojin started while turning the camera off. “Ask your fiancé.”

“Fiancé is cute,” Chris replied looking away. “That’s cute. Aren’t we cute?”

“Bang Chan,” you said with no emotions on your face. “Make him your best man.”

“It’s okay,” Woojin handed Chris the camera and made his way towards the door. “I expect an answer at the house warming party. Or engagement party. Either way, Minho and I will be waiting for an answer.”

Chris looked at you for assistance and you ignored him by looking at the ring on your finger. “Isn’t this cute? Aren’t we cute?”

Woojin laughed as he left and Chris groaned, “I’ll let you guys know by Friday.”

After Woojin left, you walked over to Chris and hugged him from behind. “I love you,” you spoke into his back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also moved this off of tumblr!


End file.
